Peppatown Reconstruction
|image1 = Peppatown Reconstruction.png|March 16, 2018 - July 8, 2018 Peppatown Reconstruction new label.png|July 8, 2018 - present |released = March 16, 2018|developed = Nick Jr., Astley Baker Davies Games, PopCap, Plantway Games|engine = Game Maker 8.1|platforms = *Windows *Mac OS X *iOs|ratings = 4.5|system_requirements = 30MB (Windows) 50MB (Mac OS X) 40MB (iOS)}} is a town-building game based off of Peppa Pig. The game's current version is 1.0.4. The game costs $1.99 on all devices. Plot When the game starts, it shows Peppa and George sleeping, until Mummy Pig wakes them up for breakfast. Daddy Pig is making pancakes, but as it turns out, highly flammable chemicals were accidently put in the mix when Daddy Pig wasn't looking. This causes the pancakes to explode, causing every building to be destroyed, but somehow leaving the inhabitents alive due to the chemicals combinding. After the cutscene, Peppa is shown standing, wondering what just happened. The player starts with 100 peppacoins. Gameplay The game plays out like a tycoon, where you have to rebuild the city, while making a few little tweaks. You can not only use a building tool to place buildings, roads, etc, but you can also use the biome tool to make nearby lakes, deserts, and other things to make certain decorations fit in better. Cutscenes Cutscene 1 (Plays when first starting up game.) Mummy Pig: “ Peppa! George! Wake up, we're having breakfast. “ Peppa: Oh goody! (They all get to the kitchen) Narrator: “ Daddy Pig is making pancakes. “ George: “ Didn't we already have these? “ Daddy: “ Yes, George, but we're having them agai- “ PANCAKES EXPLODE! Peppa: “ What just happened!? “ Mummy Pig: “ It was a pancake that exploded. “ Peppa: “ The city is ruined! I'll have to rebuild it! “ Mummy Pig: ” Yeah, good luck with that. ” (end) Cutscene 2 (Plays when Oreo-And-Eeyore's Mansion is first placed.) (Construction of OAE's mansion finished) OAE: (falling out a window) “ AAAHH! “ (hits ground) Peppa: (collecting XP and money until zhe finds OAE on the ground) “ Oh, hi Oreo-And-Eeyore! “ OAE: “ Agh, my face... “ Peppa: “ Your face? Well, nothing happened to your face that I saw, so... “ (continues to collect XP and money while singing) (end) Cutscene 3 (Plays when RDT-DESTROYER is first placed.) (RDT-DESTROYER descends from space.) Peppa: " This can only mean one thing. " Littlebat10 In Darth Sparkles Armor: (steps out) " HAHAHA! " Littlebat4: " I agree with the dream reaper! " Peppa: " OH COME ON! " Both Littlebat10 and Littlebat4: (start quoting dead memes) Peppa: (sigh of annoyance) Cutscene 4 (Plays when Location 16 is first placed.) (PLG-001 is shown walking out of Location 16 in a rather epic manner, as alarms are going off.) P.A.: PLG-001 has broken out of the facility at Gate A! FIRE THE H.I.D. TURRET AT IT IMMEDIATELY! DO NOT LET IT GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE! (The turret is fired, but PLG-001 is not effected by the electric charge at all. PLG-001 then phases into the floor, having now breached containment.) Cutscene 5 (Plays when peppa games's game maker is first placed.) Peppa: " we did it!" george: "onik onik" daddy pig: "we finished rebluiding peppatown!" peppa games comes over peppa games: "you done it!" THE END In-app purchases and items Peppacoins Peppacoins '''are the main item of Peppatown Reconstruction. They are used to buy non-premium things. Peppacoins to buy in the store * 300 Peppacoins for $0.99 * 600 Peppacoins for $1.99 * 1200 Peppacoins for $3.99 * 2400 Peppacoins for $7.99 * 4800 Peppacoins for $15.99 * 9600 Peppacoins for $31.99 * 19200 Peppacoins for $63.99 * 38400 Peppacoins for $127.99 * Watch ads for 1k Peppacoins, 3 ads a day. S-pounds '''S-pounds, or Spagetpounds are used to buy premium buildings, speed up activities, and are needed for updates like the Halloween update. peppa game maker (only when you have peppa games's game maker) buy games to make mini games in peppatown reconstction. share them in mini game world. you can play other mini games other people have played! List of buildings by collection Level 1 Peppa is already in the world when starting, but can be placed in the inventory if needed. All other characters can be placed in the inventory while keeping the buildings up, or vice versa. #Peppa Pig's House (free) (George) #Suzy's House (20 peppacoins) (Suzy) #Supermarket (40 Peppacoins) (Miss Rabbit if not already unlocked) #Skids (18 Peppacoins) (Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig) #Other houses (Prices may vary) (Pedro, Danny, Rebecca, etc.) Level 2/20 XP to level up: 80P and 10S #SonicTheHedgehog223's Treehouse (45 Peppacoins) (SonicTheHedgehog223) #Peppatown Daycare (35 Peppacoins) (Edmond Elephant) #The Playgroup (37 Peppacoins) (Madame Gazelle) #Peppatown Primary School (41 Peppacoins) #Peppatown High School (45 Peppacoins) #Peppatown Library (Miss Rabbit if not already unlocked) #Mr. Badgers Cabbage Patch (65 Peppacoins) (Mr. Badger) #The Dentist's Office (40 Peppacoins) (Mr. Elephant) #The Optician's Office (35 Peppacoins) (Mr. Pony) #Kingslen Apartments (40 Peppacoins) (Mr. John Dog) #Dog's Pizza (Uncle Dog) #Peppatown Confectionery (35 Peppacoins) (Miss Rabbit if not already unlocked) #The Great Monty' Stars Hotel (80 Peppacoins) (Patrick Giraffe) #Peppatown Cemetery (65 Peppacoins) (Ʌlfirk's Ghost) #Elephant Manor (90 Peppacoins) (Emily Elephant) Level 3/40 XP to level up # The Original OFC (65 Peppacoins) (Littlebat10) # Dinosaur Land (100 Peppacoins) (Grampy Rabbit) # Potato City (125 Peppacoins) (Mr. Potato) # Peppatown Cinema (90 Peppacoins) (Mummy Dog) # Peppatown Theatre (90 Peppacoins) (Mummy Elephant) # Oreo-And-Eeyore's mansion (85 Peppacoins) (Oreo-And-Eeyore) # Statue of Liporky (85 Peppacoins) # Peppatown Mines (120 Peppacoins) # Church of Daddy Pig (100 Peppacoins) (Unlocks Sam Swine, and a "Holy Tutu" outfit for Daddy Pig) Level 4/60 XP to level up # Enderpig's Manor (150 Peppacoins) (Ender Pig) # The Cracktastic Castle (160 Peppacoins) (Mac+Cool) # RDT-DESTROYER (190 Peppacoins) (Littlebat4 and a new, Darth Vader-ish outfit for Littlebat10. It also unlocks Littlebat10 if not unlocked already.) # Abandoned Lab (186 Peppacoins) (The Georginator and new, non undead outfit for Ʌlfirk) # Location 16 (210 Peppacoins) (PLG-001) # The Shadowy Volcano (20 S-Pounds) (The Shadow Elephant, and a new, melted down outfit for The Georginator) Level 5/120 XP to level up # The Toddler Channel Company (160 Peppacoins) (Taylor Elephant) # Pig's Neighborhood (Elizabeth Pig, Angelica Pig) (169 Peppacoins) # Five N' Dine (Miss Rabbit) (3 Peppacoins) # peppa games's game maker (peppa games and infinate peppacoins) (1000000 Peppacoins) (somehow free if you are the age 8) Cheats Cheats are something you can use to cheat in the game. They are usually a Dev-Only tool, but some people have managed to mod the game to make it available to normal players. It was added in 1.0.4. List of cheats Financial cheats *Peppacoins: < 100 > - Adds Peppacoins to your process. *S-pounds: < 100 > - Adds S-pounds to your process. *Date: < January 1, Year 1 > - Sets the current date. Building cheats *√ Free buildings *All buildings give: < 100P > < 100S > *√ Never lose money *√ Collisons *get peppa games's game maker early Quests Level 1 *Starters - Build Peppa's house. (600P, 3SP) *A Good Friend P1 - Build Suzy's house. (200P, 5SP) *A Good Friend P2 - Visit a friends' Peppatown. (100P) *Hungry - Build the Supermarket (200P) *Storing Spagets P1 - Make Peppa and Suzy "Go to the store". *Storing Spagets P2 - Have George "Eat Dinner". *A Way of Transportation P1 - Buy Skids. *Level 1 wrap-up - Buy Danny and Pedro's houses. Level 2 *Lord do we need education P1 - Buy Peppatown Primary School. (1SP) *Lord do we need education P2 - Buy Peppatown High School. *GOTTA READ READ READ - Buy the library. *Storing Spagets P3 (final) - Buy Mr. Badgers' Cabbage Patch. *Lord do we need education P3 - Build The Playgroup. *Lord do we need education P4 - Make the kids "Go to playgroup". *Square it up - Unlock the Suarty District and buy the local shops. *My House near the seaside - Buy the Kingslen Apartments. *Level 2 wrap-up - Unlock Emily's house. Level 3 *A Scary Park - Buy the Dinosaur Land. *The Magic of Vegetables - Buy Potato City. *Finger Lickin' Good -Buy the OFC. *Time for snacks P1 - Buy the Dog's Pizza. *Time for snacks P2 - Buy the Peppatown Cinema. *Living in at the Hotel - Buy the TGMOH. *Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life - Buy The Church of Daddy Pig. *Fun-fun time! - Build Oreo-And-Eeyore's Mansion. Level 4 *The Ender of Enders - Buy Ender Pig's Manor. *Not high, but really tired. - Buy The Cracktastic Castle. *THE END OF REDDIT! (Part 1) - Buy the RDT-DESTROYER. *THE END OF REDDIT! (Part 2) - Have Littlebat4 "Raid Enemy Fortress". *THE END OF REDDIT! (Part 3/Final) Have Littlebat10 "Wipe out a nation". *I'll be back... - Build The Shadowy Volcano. *Useless Piece Of Pork - Have Shadow Elephant "Possess Emily". *FIRE THE H.I.D TURRET IMMEDIATELY! - Have PLG-001 "Breach Containment". Level 5 * An Nice Company - Buy the Toddler Channel company. * The Pig Family Neighborhood - Unlock Peppa family's houses * A great the end (part 1) - buy peppa games's game maker. * A great the end (part 2) - distroy peppatown again and start over TBA Gallery Peppatown Reconstruction iOS Icon.png|iOS icon Peppatown Reconstruction Windows and Mac icon.png|Windows & Mac OS icon Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fanon